On a tous nos secrets
by Jedusor-Weasley
Summary: En rapport avec ma fanfiction "si voldemort avait une fille". Je place le même type de personnage dans le monde moldu. Crossover entre ma fanfiction sur HP et le monde réel. Hélène se découvre une passion pour le meurtre et la torture. Pas de personnages de Harry Potter.


On a tous nos secrets

Hélène à 22 ans, elle est blonde vénitienne, ou « rousse qui ne s'assume pas » pour les intimes. Une vie normal, des parents professeurs, une petite sœur de 17 ans, un chat noir et blanc répondant au nom de « boule de poil » ou « bouboule ».

Parcours scolaire normal : primaire, collège, lycée, puis fac de droit. Pas de redoublement, mentions biens à tous ses examens.

Plutôt sportive, équitation, piscine, tennis, sport de combat, Hélène est une touche à tout.

Hélène aime lire, elle lit beaucoup d'ailleurs : Proust, Hugo, Sade, Sartre ou Molière, ou encore Shakespeare Carol et ben d'autre dont on ne connait que le titre d'un livre ou l'adaptation qu'en a fait Disney.

Hélène à un copain, Vincent, 24 ans. Ils sont ensemble depuis 3 ans, ils ont un appartement à Rennes, pas loin de la gare. Vie sexuelle « normale », un chat également, un siamois « Philipe ».

Vie normale, vie banale, vi tranquille, vie futile.

Hélène s'ennui, les cours, le chat, les diners en famille, le sex, le soleil, la pluie, l'appart. Toujours la même chose, les mêmes gens.

La vie est une phrase ou se succèdent les virgules, le point final n'est pas que pour mettre fin à l'énumération de toutes les répétitions.

Bref, Hélène à 22 ans et elle s'ennuie.

13 novembre 2014

Le réveil sonne.

Il est 6h30.

Hélène se lève.

Vincent se lève.

Le chat miaule, il à faim.

\- Nourrit le cha

\- Il à mangé hier soi

\- Toi aussi

Vincent ne répond pas, il hausse les épaules, évite le chat et attrape un paquet de céréales.

Hélène évite le chat, évite Vincent, et attrape une brosse à dent.

Le chat miaule encore.

\- Vincent

\- Quoi

\- Le chat à faim

\- Pas moi

\- Nourrit le

\- va te faire

Hélène sert les poings, tous les matins c'est pareil, tous les matins le chat à faim, abrutit de chat. C'est Vincent qui à voulu prendre un chat, pas elle, et pourtant, c'est elle qui le nourrit tous les matins.

Cette catin de chat qui va jusqu'à vendre son corps, s'allonger devant eux, se prélasser et les regarder avec un regard de désir.

Hélène évite le chat, prend son sac, claque la porte, et s'en va.

C'est partit pour 9 minutes de voiture. 9 putain de minutes. Vous savez tout ce qu'on peut faire en 9 minutes ?

\- Manger

\- Fumer

\- Chier

\- Baiser si ton mec est pressé ou incapable de se retenir

La gare

Les champs libres.

Rue saint Hélier.

Boulevard de la Duchesse Anne.

La fac

\- Hélène ! Le prof de droit admi est pas la, du coup on commence qu'à 14h

\- Génial

Elle s'est levée pour rien. Elle à fait 9 minutes de route pour rien, et elle va devoir les refaire. Ces mains se crispent sur son sac bandoulière, elle lève les yeux et fixe le bâtiment principal avec dégout. Un bloc de pierre remplit de savoir. Aucune esthétique, mais après tout, qui trouve encore le temps en M2 de se faire beau avant d'allez en cours ? La fac est à l'image des étudiants : grise, terne, sans interêt. Personne ne la regarde avec ce regard neuf, ce regard qui sait trouver les plus belles parties d'un objet, d'une personne, d'une chose, la ou les autres ne voient que le terne. Personnes ne regardera jamais cette faculté avec le même regard que la Joconde. Pourquoi une peinture mériterai plus de mérite qu'un bâtiment ? Pourquoi un cœur d'acier empli de connaissances inspire l'ennui alors un cadre de bois tâché de couleurs à l'huile inspira l'admiration ?

Hélène à une demi matinée à tuer. Elle n'a pas envie de rentrer chez elle, pas envie de voir Vincent, pas envie de voir la catin, pas envie de bosser. Alors elle s'assoit sur un banc. Et elle attend.

10h00

Une femme, mère à en juger par la poussette et le marmot qu'elle traine, s'assoit à côté d'elle. La jeune femme, brune, à l'air éreintée. 35 ans à tout cassé, des lunettes, cheveux défaits, cernes jusqu'au milieu du visage, vie sociale : zéro.

Le gamin, un an environ, 12 mois pour ce qui préfère compter comme Piaget, brun également, un garçon, regard vif, poings serrés.

\- Excusez moi vous auriez une cigarette ?

Sans un mot Hélène sort un paquet de sa poche. Elle ne fume pas. Vincent oui.

\- Merci, la dame l'allume, ses mains tremblent légèrement, d'un geste de la main, elle replace une de ses mèches rebelles sur le haut de sa tête. C'est pas facile tous les jours vous savez.

A la première bouffée, elle se détends. Ses épaules s'affaissent et ses traits se détendent, allongeant un peu plus ses cernes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Etre mère j'veux dire, c'est pas facile. On vous dis pas ce genre de chose à la télé ou sur le paquet de couche.

\- Ah.

\- Il a 14 mois, c'est Esteban. Son père s'est barré avec une plus jeune, j'suis pas faite pour lui qu'il dit. Enfin vous comprenez Monsieur est cadre, dirigeant ! Alors bon une fille comme moi …

Hélène ne prend même pas la peine d'acquiser, de toutes façons cette femme, quoi qu'elle puisse lui dire, va parler et raconter sa vie misérable et pathétique, étaler ses déboires, sa vulgarité, sa médiocrité.

\- M'enfin le juge m'a laissé le gosse ! Elle recrache une bouffée vers le gamin en le montrant du menton, il a pas l'ai futé, pis qu'est ce qui bouffe ! Rien que l'autre midi il m'en à bouffé 3 des p'tits pots. C'est pas avec mon salaire de caissière que je vais financer ses envies hein, va falloir l'éduquer le petit ! M'enfin vous m'direz, être élevé sans père il va forcément avoir des lacunes hein.

Hélène regarde le gamin en question. Esteban. Prénom de riche, appelant à un avenir social et professionnel fourni, pas de place pour le scooter, le jogging Adidas et le faux polo Lacoste.

Le gamin la regarde, un regard froid, il ne sourit même pas.

\- Dites je peux vous le laisser deux minutes ? Faut vraiment que j'aille chier mais je peux pas l'emmener dans les toilettes publics avec moi, le pauvre

\- Oui oui.

La dame s'en va sans même la remercier. Hélène regarde le gosse. Cette forme rose ignare et débile pas plus capable de penser que de ses penser, et encore moins capable d'agir.

Elle lui pince la joue. Le bébé ne pleure même pas, il grimace, agite les pieds, les mains, puis retombe dans une léthargie déprimante.

Hélène plisse les yeux. Un bébé muet.

Elle approche sa main de sa tête ronde et joufflue et lui colle une pichenette sur la joue gauche. Pas de cris, même répétition de mouvements.

Hélène sourit.

Elle fait passer ses deux mains autour du coup du bébé. Il ne dit rien. Elle sert, un peu, juste pour voir. Il ne dit rien, ses pieds s'agitent. Elle sert un peu plus. Les mains s'agitent. Encore. Les lèvres virent au bleus. Encore ? Les yeux sont rouges. Encore. Il couine. Encore. Sa poitrine se soulève difficilement et rapidement, ses yeux cherchent, pleurent, appellent.

\- Ta maman chie tu comprends ? Elle va évacuer toute la connerie qu'elle n'a pas pu sortir de sa diarrhée verbale.

Encore !

Le bébé ne bouge plus.

Le bébé ne respire plus.

Le bébé est mort.

Hélène sourit.

« ENCORE »


End file.
